role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
E-102 Gamma
|faction = GUN |category = E-series }}E-102 Gamma (Ｅ－１０２ “ガンマ” E-102 “Ganma”?), or E-102 “γ”, is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the second E-100 battle robot created by Dr. Eggman, but later gained his own sentience when he learned of friendship from Amy Rose and turned on his creator. He then assumed his own mission to 'free' his robot brethren from Eggman, and succeeded, though at the cost of his own life. History E-102 Gamma was created by Dr. Eggman as the second unit in the E-100 Series. E-102 Gamma was powered by a captured pink Flicky held inside the robot. Although E-102 Gamma was created by and made to work under the orders of Dr. Eggman without question, which involved assisting in empowering the mystical water elemental Chaos, he eventually turned against his maker's will, and devoted his short existence to freeing the animals contained in the other E-100 units. Immediately upon his 'birth', he was ordered by Dr. Eggman to pass a unique training course and to fight his older 'brother', E-101 Beta, to become a crew member on the Egg Carrier and prove the efficiency of his design. After defeating Beta in combat, his first task on board involved capturing a frog who had absorbed Chaos' tail (namely Big's pet "Froggy", who also held a Chaos Emerald that Eggman desired). The mission also served as a contest against his younger brothers, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta, who were all modeled upon Gamma. Gamma passed the mission but as a result of his success, he was forced to watch his less-successful brothers be exiled for their failure and remodeled for generic 'Badnik' duty in undisclosed locations. Gamma was distinctly haunted by the memory of Delta turning to look at him as he was warped away. Eggman then told Gamma, now the sole elite robot on board, to acquire a Flicky bird from a girl (Amy Rose) held captive in a prison cell on the Egg Carrier. Upon searching for the cell, Gamma accidentally discovered a disabled E-101 Beta in a lab, undergoing a torturous reconstruction process through machines. Though somewhat disturbed by this sight, he quickly disregarded this and returned to his mission. After finding Amy, E-102 strictly demanded, "Give me the bird.", which then caused her to become very defensive. After explaining her and the bird's situation she proceeded by questioning him, and from this Gamma experienced illogicality in his programming due to a conflict of interests. He then inquired, "Why save that which is useless to you? Does not compute." Amy replied that he didn't need to obey Eggman, that he was "too good" to do that. After this, Birdie flew up to Gamma knowing that his pink relative was inside. After a long stare into Birdie's eyes, Gamma realized that he needed to release them; he then proceeded to do this. Surprised and touched by this, Amy exclaimed that Gamma must be different from the other robots and tells him she'd be his friend. Gamma had no time to think about what he'd just done before he was called up to the deck to dispose of a pair of trespassers: Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Gamma was brought up to the deck and was commanded to kill Sonic by Eggman. A grueling battle ensued between Sonic and Gamma which ended when Amy intervened, begging them to stop and explaining to Sonic and Tails that Gamma was a friend. They reluctantly submitted to Amy's pleads and Gamma backed down. As the Egg Carrier began to lose altitude and slowly fall to the earth below, Amy encouraged Gamma to free himself, explaining the virtues of friendship before they evacuated. While hovering to the Mystic Ruins, Gamma's life literally flashed before his eyes with pictures of Robotnik, the other E-Series robots, Amy and the Egg Carrier, flashing faster and faster until he saw Amy one last time and realized his purpose. Gamma determines that Dr. Eggman was the enemy, and deleted his master registration program. He then decided to begin a 'rescue' mission, locating his newly registered "friends" (the rest of the E-100 series) and 'freeing' the birds or other animals trapped inside them. Gamma first found and destroyed Delta in Windy Valley, then he located Epsilon in Red Mountain on Angel Island, and eradicated him as well, freeing the animals. Afterward, he ran a scan to locate Zeta; his results showed that Zeta was not in any range of the Mystic Ruins or Station Square. Gamma realized that he must be aboard the Egg Carrier. So he returned to the Egg Carrier to find Zeta. He was horrified when he saw that Zeta had been built into a large defense system for the Egg Carrier. After destroying the upgraded and much more heavily fortified version of Zeta, he overlooked his progress, trying to locate the final E-series model, E-101 Beta, knowing that he must be on or around the Egg Carrier. He overlooked himself as the other E-Series robot that must also be "saved". On the deck of the Egg Carrier while thinking, Beta flew by the east side of the Egg Carrier as the newly rebuilt E-101 Beta MKII. Gamma quickly moved to the center of the ship where Beta was waiting for him for the final confrontation. Despite Beta's numerous enhancements, Gamma eventually succeeded in destroying Beta. Before exploding however, Beta gathered up one last ounce of strength and suddenly blasted Gamma at point-blank range, severely damaging him. As Gamma limped away from the battle field, the bird that was inside Beta flew up close and stirred one final memory in Gamma, of a family of birds together. Gamma, realizing he needed to free his bird, didn't activate his auto repair system. He then collapsed and self-destructed, freeing the pink bird inside, who united with the other bird. Sometime later, GUN found Gamma's remains aboard the Egg Carrier and rebuilt him into one of their agents. Using this to his advantage, and no longer requiring an animal battery, Gamma went on to continue hunting Eggman's other E-Series robots, whilst also avoiding detection by the Doctor, and his forces. Personality Even though the E-Series is a robot line, nearly all exhibit a conscience and personality, opposed to their emotionless physical form and drone-like robotic dialect. Like most of Eggman's sentient robots, they usually betray their master, though unlike over-ambitious models such as Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega, Gamma's leave of duty is usually out of a compassion or remorse for his actions against Sonic and his friends. E-102γ is renowned for gaining his sentience and more or less being the first to portray the thoughts of an average Eggman robot. However, given his mindless actions as Eggman's slave, it is unknown if he gained sentience or had it all along but simply disregarded it at first. Even under evil alignment however, he holds a sensible and rational manner towards his enemies. However he becomes somewhat uncomfortable to vivid human emotions, to the point that the emotional conflict of his loyalty pains him, leading to his eventual leave of duty. Abilities * Rider Height: 181cm * Rider Weight: 130kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Highly advanced laser targeting system ** Built-in machine gun ** Accurate marksmanship ** Built-in turbo fan system ** High-speed flight ** Roller mode ** Moves and techniques ** Laser Gun ** Homing Missile Launch ** Hover ** Rolling Mode As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, E-102 is built for battle. His main weapon is a machine gun that can internally transform into a 15.5 cm missile launcher that can fire Homing Missiles in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on his head. Due to the targeting device, E-102's shots are always accurate and allows the pinpoint accuracy to find an enemy's weak spot (As opposed to Omega, who simply shoots in all directions, hoping something will hit). Eggman also installed Gamma with the ability to accept Level Up Items into his system. The Level Up Item Laser Blaster upgraded Gamma's weapon and allowed him to lock-on to an increased number of enemies and deal extensive damage. The Jet Booster permitted Gamma the ability to hover for some time and cross longer distances in the air. Trivia * Gamma is the first prominent character in the Sonic game series to die onscreen. Category:Mecha Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)